Eight Kiss part 2
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: John and Sam share kisses. Fem!Sam,I had to change a few things and I'm sorry for everthing.
1. Chapter 1

Eight Kiss

Warning: Genderbend, Mild Language, maybe cutest, crappy grammar, OC's, and sucky spelling

Summary: Sam and John eight times when they share a kiss.

Disclaimer: I don't own I Am Number or the character

/

Kiss on the Stomach:

After many years of fight in the war John can finally settle down. His plan is to head back to Paradise, Ohio but he is not heading home by himself. He is heading home with his new wife. Sam Goode everyone was shock even he was because he thought he will end up with Six or Sarah. Better yet he was surprise that Sam was girl, but somehow six knew that Sam was girl. It doesn't matter now John finally with Sam.

"Where home, Sam." John said as he nudges his wife. Sam slowly woke up.

"What city are we in?" Sam asks as she raises her head.

"Where in Ohio?" John replay as he got car. Sam follows John and she saw John's old home that Henri and he live.

John got idea his smile grew twice as big. Sam had feeling that her new husband has a crazy idea. Sam try to escape but fail John pick up his wife and carry his new wife. When they got into their old house the first thing John did place his wife on couch and kiss on her tummy knowing that little Lorian on it way.

A/N: Sorry if I have to delete the entire story because some parts are missing. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss on the Cheek:

When Sam first met John she never excepted to fall in love with him. When Sam said goodbye she gave him kiss on his cheek and ran away. Knowing they can only be friends.

A/n this was very short and I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss on the forehead:

After long day work Sam wants come home that still intact. When her new baby came things were different. John became twice more protect then before. When Sam opens the door she saw half house cover in flower. Sam saw her son running around cover in flower. Sam picks up her son.

"Hi, Hunter where is daddy?" Sam asks as she clean her son.

"He is in the closet." Hunter replay as he try to squirmed away from his mother. Sam sighs as she put her son down and starts her look for her husband. When Sam found the closet that her son said that where husband are hiding/lock. When Sam opens the door she found her husband sleeping in closet.

"Good Morning Sunshine." Sam said in sing-sing voice. John slowly woke up noticing his wife.

"You said looking after Hunter will be piece of cake." Sam said with smirk face.

"I swear one minute he was there and he just disappears." John replay as he got up.

"It doesn't matter Hunter needs the both of us." Sam said as she kisses her Husband forehead.

A/n Chapter two.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss on the Ear:

John was running up West Virginia mountain face heading to base of Mogs to get Sam. He kills the first mog that got in his way. He search high and low until hear faint knock. John couldn't miss that knock if he did stop. John raced towards the north corridor. Where spot two Mog standing guard John ran head first killing the two Mogs that stand between him and his crush.

John yanks the door off the hinges he spots pale girl sitting in the corner.

"SAM!" John yells as he ran to her.

"John…I knew you will come." Sam said enjoying the moment.

"Don't speak, Sam," John said as he kisses her on ear. Knowing everything will be okay. Sam gives a small smile as she fall into deep slumber.

A/n Chapter 3; Sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss on the Hand:

When Sam was little she never believed princess and prince. That all change when she met John she usually stays from him. Then she finally got the nerve to talk him.

"Hi I'm, Sam Goode," Sam said as she introduce herself and extend her hand for a shake. John took her hand kiss like prince when he meets his princess.

"John Smith nice to meet you Sam Goode" John said with smile while Sam blushes.

A/n sorry again for being short.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiss on the Neck:

John is hanging around Sam's room. Looking all the sic-fi poster, little figuring standing on her dresser drawer and her computer/study area fill with wrappers. Normal girls will never be caught dead with these. That's when he heard a small click from the door. Sam walked into her room wearing her usually clothes. Sam walks over to John giving him hug. John always loves Sam hugs it's like a plushy teddy bear. John nuzzles in Sam neck giving a small kiss on her kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss on the Shoulder:

It was summer time and John and Sam decide to go to the pool in Paradise, Ohio. Sam stays on land while John is swimming and getting most of the girls' attention. It normal for most of the Paradise girls to pay attention to John I mean look at his body he is built like Olympia Champion. John gold hair and emerald eyes make any women melt.

Sam wonders if she leaves for few minute will John notice. Sam went to the other side of the pool and took off her clothes she has her bathing suits. Sam felt shy when came around the pool. Her body is half bad excepted her pale skin. Sam put one foot in the water and suddenly she pulls underwater. When Sam surface up again she was next to John they were farther in the deep end of the pool; where no people dare to go to.

"John why are at the end of pool?" Sam asks as she clung onto John for the fear being let go.

"I rather have you than any girl in the world" John answering Sam's question as he kisses her on her shoulder.

A/N Hope you like….


	8. Chapter 8

Kiss on the Lips:

John has many favorite memories but his memory he cherish the most is first kiss with Sam. John can remember that day very well.

John was waiting for Sam. Sam was attending Ohio University. After Mogs wars Sam head back home to finish her schooling. John had option to stay here on earth or go back to Lorian with rest of numbers. John decides to stay on Earth but he decides explore more of Earth. So he and Sam had to split it was heart breaking. John didn't want to leave Sam side. So Sam planed day full of fun that they will enjoy.

John was bringing back to reality when he heard bell ring. Sam was leaving the campus when she spotted John waiting for her. Sam ran to John. John embraced the small girl.

"I miss you, John" Sam said as she hugs him.

"I miss you too, Sam" John replay as hold.

When Sam was about to let go of John; he place kiss on her lips.

Now John enrolled to Ohio University he gets to see his girlfriend and finally have normal life.

/

A/N: Hope you like this my first I Am Four FanFic. Sorry for grammar errors that I miss. Please no flames. Again sorry for the change up because there was errors that I want to change. Thank you for your patient.


End file.
